Many light fixtures have incorporated LED light sources to produce light efficiently. In contrast to compact fluorescent light sources, where the ballast is the predominant heat generating source, the LED light sources generate heat that must be controlled. In conventional metal halide lamp applications, insulation detectors are mounted adjacent to the junction box in case of the misapplication of the luminaire. In the case of the insulation detector, a heater element is energized to achieve the break in circuit due to misapplication. The heater element requires power to be consumed. Thus, the heat element adds to the overall expense of the metal halide fixture and increases the consumption of power of that fixture. Currently, incandescent lamps in residential insulation contact (IC) construction have employed a thermal protector in the top center of the can housing. While LED light sources are more energy efficient than incandescent light sources and metal halide sources, thermal management remains an operation concern and safety concern in LED-based general lighting applications.